codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi
Hitomi (人見, Hitomi) was an ex-Code:Breaker, he was once positioned as Code:01, the top Code:Breaker in Eden, but decided to leave for personal reasons. He has the ability to control and manipulate electricity. He was the first Power User that met his Code:End in the series. Background Hitomi used to work for Eden until he noticed that his Code:End was drawing near. He then left the organization and planned a vengeance scheme, using the Code:Breakers like instruments of work. In the past, he was a teacher to Ogami, and knew Sakura. Appearance He has a cross-shaped tattoo on his neck. In the anime you can see he made it himself using his special ability. Personality Hitomi was a very laid-back person who does things at his own pace, evident when the other Code:Breakers were recounting their experience of Hitomi; Toki's remarks were that "he hates to be bound by time and thus does not carry a watch or cellphone. The sort of guy who sleeps for 12 hours a day and still sleeps for more when free". He had a habit of yawning when something serious was being discussed, and tended to beat around the bush. Considered "lackadaisical and never gives a straight answer", he is, however, someone who has strength, greatness, and intelligence to boast his reputation as Code:01. A very gentle person as shown in a few flashbacks, he helped and hung out with Ogami a few times (sometimes against his will), and saved Kanda when her parents were killed. Behind the exterior, however, lies a tormented soul. During his time as a Code:Breaker, he grew tired of the fact that his friends, whom despite being given privileges associated with the group, were considered nothing more than "dogs of Eden" and the fact they are cast off when no longer needed, with no one to know of their existence or their sacrifice. At his hideout, he kept broken clocks as makeshift gravestones, set at the times his fellow teammates died, as a way of remembering them. Story Hitomi was introduced differently from the manga and anime. Hitomi's Introduction Hitomi first appears in the manga when he destroys Prime Minister Fujiwara's car. Ogami then notes that it was probably his doing, revealing that he was standing behind them. Hitomi reveals that he also knows Sakura, saying that she had grown up into a fine lady. Fighting Yuuki He is seen again in the afterlife with "The One Being Sought" in Chapter 103. Anime Fighting Yuuki In the anime, Hitomi first appears in episode 2, confronted by Yuuki Tenpouin. In a brief scuttle, Yukihina defends Hitomi, and they retreat. In episode 5, Tsuno is revealed to be giving information to Hitomi. When Toki catches up with Tsuno while the latter is on the phone, Tsuno begs Hitomi to save him, only for Hitomi to use his electricity to make Tsuno commit suicide. Hitomi then converses with Toki, and it is shown that he was watching from a rooftop. Creating a New World In episode 6, Prime Minister Fujiwara is alerted that yet another agent went missing after locating the target, Hitomi. Hitomi is then shown with Yukihina and the 43 missing agents. When Yukihina asks what they would do with the men, Hitomi replies that he would "create a new world" before mind-controlling them. Abilities/Powers High Intellect: Hitomi is well known for his great intellect, as he was able to not only find out the truth about Eden and its secrets, but had already formulated a plot to kill over 50,000 civilians, as well as kill the Prime Minister, at once to gain the attention needed to expose the existence of the Code:Breakers and make them heroes instead of "dogs of Eden" who die without any recognition for their deeds. He also is highly skilled in thinking ahead as he already knew that he would possibly fail in killing the Prime Minister so he had given Sakura the Key to Pandora's Box as well as planting multiple clues that had lead indirectly towards to Shibuya's mansion. * Master Tactician: He is known to be able to formulate well in advance to work with his plans, as he had figured out who Sakura's friends were and controlled them in order for him to allow him to capture the Prime Minister. He also knew how to make use of his main hideout to help with increasing his power to its fullest to help take down the Code:Breakers. He also has been able to take advantage of an enemy's weaknesses and exploit them to help gain an advantage over them. * Master Manipulator: Hitomi knew how to take advantage of a situation, where he had already work out a way to get the Prime Minister by using his power to manipulate Sakura's friends into killing themselves if the Code:Breakers didn't cooperate. He also is able to use others even long after his death, where he took advantage of both Toki's magnetism and Yuuki's sound to help Sakura find the location of Pandora's Box, using certain items such as a plain metal key as a replacement for the real key for Toki, and a duck with special high frequency for Yuuki. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hitomi is not to be taken lightly, despite his rather thin figure. He is highly skilled in fighting as he was able to subdue both Ogami and Sakura (Ogami being Code:06 of Eden and Sakura having trained and mastered multiple martial arts) without any injury. Enhanced Strength: Despite not having a intimidating appearance, Hitomi is in fact very strong as he is capable of being able to carry more than two people (and a dog), without any problem. Another example is where is able to beat down Ogami using just pure physical strength even though Ogami thinks he was never truly serious even in the end of their battle. He was also able to sending Sakura, a rare kind, skidding back a good distance with just one kick. Enhanced Endurance: 'Despite his thin figure Hitomi is shown to be exceptionally durable where he was able to effectively utilize his special power to the fullest despite the fact that he was the verge of Code:End that allowed him to easily combat against the Code:Breakers on his own. Hitomi also managed to endure Rei's flames after his limiter ring was taken off before his Code:End started occurring and even then he was able to engage in a brutal fist fight with Rei while in that state before he finally met his end. Special Power Electricity Hitomi, as noted by Shibuya, was the strongest Code:Breaker in his time. He had powers over electricity. One of his more prominent abilities was to control people by electrocuting certain parts of a person's brain and controlling them like puppets; by doing this, however, they are unable to return back to a normal state of mind. If he wishes so, he can increase the voltage, effectively lighting them on fire. Even corpses are under his control, as shown when Ogami and the others went to his hideout only to encounter a large number of corpses set to deplete them of their abilities. However, through Sakura's Rare Kind abilities, she can negate it through touch. *'Flash Over: Creates a room full of lighting, hinted to take a while to activate. *'Arc Tension': Creates electricity capable of melting steel. Relationships Rei Ogami He was part of the group that met Rei on his introduction to the Code:Breakers, and tended to drag him along for a nap. He asked Ogami what would he do if he knew he would die the next day, which Ogami replied that he would burn down all Evil to the last second of his life. Hitomi also seems to be the closest to him, as in response to Ogami's remarks about putting "-kun" to his name; Hitomi said that he would only stop that once he accepted him as a fully-grown adult. A promise which he kept when Oogami told him that they decide their own way of dying when they became Code:Breakers, prompting Hitomi to give him a warning about Eden and Sakura, before telling him "I'll be watching your death straightly from hell, Ogami". Ogami was affected the most when he succumbed to his Code:End. Sakura Sakurakouji It is hinted that Hitomi knows something about Sakura's past and powers, as during their first meeting, he remarked that she had grown into a much finer child than he thought. Before he died, Hitomi asked her if she was prepared to face the darkness of her past, while hiding a key stolen from Eden with Sakura in Chapter 33 along with a phrase "The 32nd of December". He did this without her knowledge, probably as a way to get around The One Being Sought's mind-reading ability. In her flashback, Hitomi along with Ogami witnessed Ogami's mother die protecting her from being killed by The One Being Sought. Miyuki Kanda Hitomi helps Kanda in one of his first Code Breaker missions with 16 years. Kanda sitting anxiously in an empty space on the wall (reasons still unknown). Hitomi goes to her and keeps his hand to her with a smile. Trivia *His appearance is taken from Sanada Yukimura from Akimine's other manga, Samurai Deeper Kyo. His powers came from Yukimura's partner, Sarutobi Sasuke, who also had lightning powers. *Unlike other power users, Hitomi is the only whose Lost Form's appearance remains unchanged. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Numbers Category:Ex-Code Breaker